


Le baiser éludé

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'élision du baiser offerte par J.K.Rowling, tome 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le baiser éludé

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Elayan  
> Le texte sous cette **forme** est tiré de la traduction française du tome 5 de notre très chère J.. Traduction ? C'est pas à moi x)

**Cho émit un drôle de son, à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot. Elle était plus près de lui, à présent .Il pouvait voir les moindres détails de son visage.

\- Je t'aime beaucoup, Harry, tu sais.

Il était incapable de réfléchir. Une sorte de fourmillement le parcourait, en lui paralysant les bras, les jambes et le cerveau.

Elle était beaucoup trop près. Il voyait chaque larme accrochée à ses cils…**

\- Cho, je… balbutia Harry. Enfin, je…

\- Tu sais Harry, murmura-t-elle, tu n'es pas obligé de dire quelque chose.

Lentement, elle avança son visage. La suite des événements paraissait tellement évidente pour elle ! Harry, lui, ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire.

Mais alors que Cho fermait les yeux, qu'une larme s'échappait au coin de sa paupière, tout lui parut évident. Il s'avança lui aussi et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

Elles étaient douces, soyeuses comme des pétales de rose, et tout autant parfumées. Elles avaient le goût de la sérénité et du bonheur.

Harry leva les bras et encercla les épaules de Cho. Il la sentait petite et vulnérable, grande et forte, tout ça à la fois et plus encore. Le sens des choses s'enfuyait.

Quand une langue menue, timide, vint frapper à la porte de sa bouche, il prit soudain conscience de ce qui se passait. Cho et lui étaient seuls dans la Salle sur Demande – dont les angles rugueux pris pour l'Armée de Dumbledore s'adoucissaient peu à peu, comme si de rien n'était – et ils s'embrassaient. Ils s'embrassaient comme le font les amoureux.

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa en constatant qu'elle devait alors être amoureuse de lui, tout comme lui était épris d'elle. Il entrouvrit alors les lèvres en la serrant davantage contre lui. Au contact de leurs langues, ils frémirent à l'unisson.

La Salle sur Demande n'était plus un champ d'étude de sortilèges. Elle était maintenant bien plus petite, bien plus intime. Les angles étaient doux, les couleurs tièdes, de petits miroirs apparaissaient ça et là.

Les mains de Cho se posèrent sur le torse d'Harry, et elle intensifia la chaleur de son baiser. Harry, d'abord surpris, agréablement surpris, s'accoutuma à cette présence nouvelle et tenta d'y mettre aussi du sien.

Et soudain, tout se mélangea dans sa tête. Le parfum enivrant de cette fille qui l'embrassait, le contact de ces mains chaudes sur son torse, et cette langue, au contact brûlant et moite, qui dansait, comme une promesse infernale, contre la sienne. Toutes ces émotions nouvelles, enchanteresses, convergèrent vers son bas-ventre, sans qu'il s'en rendre compte tout de suite.

Cho se pressa contre lui, glissant ses mains dans son dos. Il y eut d'abord sa poitrine, pressée sur celle d'Harry qui, bien qu'il y ait deux épaisseurs de tissu pour séparer leurs peaux, pouvait esquisser mentalement la forme de ses seins généreux. Puis ce fut son bas-ventre qui se colla au sien, et Cho sentit alors le désir du garçon.

Elle se détacha de lui prestement, comme choquée. Mais son regard, planté dans celui d'Harry, disait tout autre chose. Il posait des questions brûlantes, ils criaient : « As-tu envie de moi ? As-tu envie de me prendre ? Dis-moi que tu en as envie ! » Des candélabres sortirent du sol, comme des arbres à croissance accélérée, et les bougies s'allumèrent comme par la flamme de leurs désirs réunis. « Je te veux ! » hurlaient les yeux du Gryffondor. « Je veux te prendre, là, maintenant ! »

Alors que leurs regards, braises incandescentes, s'opposaient, les miroirs sur les murs s'élargissaient et les flammes intensifiaient leurs lumières.

Soudain, Harry bondit sur Cho pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Ses mains s'empressèrent, cherchèrent la fermeture de la robe de sorcier de la jeune fille et la défirent vivement. Cho recula d'un pas et s'en débarrassa.

En sous-vêtement, sublime corps prêt à être dévoré du regard, elle revint vers lui et le déshabilla à son tour. Elle l'embrassa, sur les lèvres, dans le cou, puis descendit rapidement sur ses tétons, son ventre, son nombril…

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Délicatement, elle fit glisser le caleçon d'Harry. Son sexe apparut, gonflé et tendu. Elle le caressa un instant du bout des doigts, avant de le saisir et de le glisser dans sa bouche.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Un instant, il se demanda si Cédric avait, lui aussi, eut droit à ce genre de traitement. Puis tout s'envola, et il n'y eut plus que le contact des lèvres et de la langue de Cho sur son sexe qui lui importa.

Cependant, elle le lâcha bien vite, trop vite au goût d'Harry. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et lui sourit légèrement. Toute trace de larme avait disparue, il ne restait plus que cette flamme au fond de ses yeux.

Le survivant s'agenouilla à ses côtés, mais elle lui tourna le dos. Elle ramena, presque négligemment, ses longs cheveux devant elle et entreprit de les lisser avec les doigts, comme si elle avait oublié le reste.

Harry posa ses mains sur son dos lisse, caressa la nuque offerte, posa un baiser sur l'épaule. Même si elle faisait comme si tout cela ne l'intéressait plus, il la sentit frémir et soupirer légèrement.

Alors il dégrafa son soutien-gorge en la couvrant de baisers. Il l'aida à le faire glisser le long de ses bras et, en revenant, il saisit un sein dans chacune de ses mains. Ils les remplissaient juste assez.

Cho se laissa aller contre lui, tête renversée sur son épaule. Tout en pétrissant sa poitrine dont les mamelons se durcissaient peu à peu, il embrassait sa gorge vibrante. Il l'entendait souffler lourdement, et ses mains allaient et venaient, indécises.

\- Caresse-toi, chuchota Harry sans avoir prémédité ces mots.

La jeune Gryffondor n'eut aucune expression, mais ses mains prirent soudain un sens. Elle se débarrassa de ce qui lui restait comme vêtement et commença à caresser doucement sa peau. D'abord celle de son ventre, puis celle de ses cuisses.

Quand sa main droite glissa à son entrejambe, Harry ne l'embrassait plus. Il contemplait avidement cette main qui visitait cet endroit sacré. Ses propres mains continuaient machinalement à pétrir ses seins, mais celle qui l'intéressait, qui allait et venait doucement contre le divin pubis, n'était pas sienne.

Il lâcha l'un des seins et rejoignit cet endroit si intéressant. Cho lui laissa négligemment la place. Harry glissa, traversa le buisson doux et atteignit la cavité.

La jeune fille gémit à son contact. Elle écarta un genou et Harry commença à visiter cet endroit inconnu. Cho serra les dents tandis que sa respiration devenait irrégulière.

\- Prend-moi, Harry ! grinça-t-elle d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Se dégageant légèrement, elle se souleva juste assez pour s'asseoir sur lui. Mais comme Harry ne se sentait pas à l'aise ainsi, il la repoussa délicatement. Elle retomba, tout en légèreté, à quatre pattes devant lui.

Encore une fois, Harry eut une pensée fugace, celle de prendre son temps, de d'abord l'embrasser et la caresser encore. Mais ce fut comme si son corps n'obéissait plus à son cerveau.

Il saisit directement les hanches de Cho et la pénétra comme ça. Elle émit un petit glapissement puis se tut alors qu'il restait immobile en elle. Puis, tout doucement, il entama le mouvement.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir ça. C'était plus profond que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, et ça l'amenait plus haut, bien plus haut. Une délicate brume tomba autour de lui, étouffant peu à peu les gémissements de sa partenaire.

Puis l'inverse se produit, comme s'il reprenait soudain conscience, une conscience exacerbée : les couleurs étaient plus nettes, les formes plus arrogantes… et Cho !

Il serra les dents. C'était trop pour lui – ou du moins pour une première fois. Il finit soudain, sans qu'il ait pu s'y préparer.

Il y eut un instant de vide absolu, avant qu'Harry ne retombe lourdement en arrière, hébété. Alors que Cho venait se blottir contre lui, sans un mot, il réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Jamais il ne pourrait en parler aux autres !

Un vague sourire illumina son visage.


End file.
